Everything's Coming Up Roses
by Courteousfag
Summary: A rapist goes on a 'hunt' catching and having forced sex with whatever he catches.


Alright, tread quietly, stay still, and be quick when the opportunity becomes present. I thought to myself, preparing myself for the worst. I glanced around to find the best prey if any was around. I couldn t spot anything for yards, so I decided to trek on. Being out in the tall grass without anything or to protect me was a dumb and risky move, but I wasn t here to fight pokemon, and I didn t want to get caught, for the sake of me and others who might be around. I continue east for half a mile or so, crouching down, crawling, dodging around to stay virtually invisible. So far so good; no one has seen me, but I haven t seen any pokemon. For tall grass, this area s pretty empty. I decided to move south into the deeper green. There were plenty of pokemon relaxing out, but most of them male; nothing catching my eye at the moment. As I treaded a few yards further, I was brought to a clearing surrounded by trees. There, a group of 6 or 7 young, happy roselia were playing around with each other. They were in pure paradise; no one around to see them, nothing to hurt them, they were all alone, as if they were stranded in the forest, confined to only a small spit of grass for them to live in enjoyable solitude; these little ones will do fine.

I steadily creeped forward, Inching closer to the fringe of the tall grass. I could see the frolicking little grass pokemon happily playing with each other. The sight of the little pokemon got me riled up. I was ready to strike then ad there, but I was getting ahead of myself. I took another step, only inches from where I stood, and out of the ambient silence, twigs and dry leaves crunched under the sole of my shoe. One roselia looked up straight at me and stopped for a second, she knew I was there. I froze completely to make myself blend in to the shadows, but the same little pokemon wasn t convinced. The little roselia talked with the others, and came to a consensus on something. She ran out in my general direction to try and scope me out. My entire body began to weaken; I soon found my breath and my heartbeat were frantically labored. I could feel hot blood forcing itself through every vein and artery in my body. My arms and legs almost fell asleep on me. I began to shiver and shake around. I couldn t have been caught this quickly, could I? The little grass pokemon ran right past me. I was but inches away from it, I could have grabbed it and went off, but that would probably alert the others into following me. get you plan straight.. get it straight, I said to myself as I made a trial-and-error scenario for each choice i d make while I waited for the right opening.

Be patient, make sure they tired themselves out . I chanted in my head, regaining composure and adjusting my stable stance. Seconds seemed to feel like minutes; hours seemed to stretch on to eternity. A remarkable amount of time passed before the roselia all became tuckered out. They all piled up next to each other in a nice snug heap before dosing off. This was my chance , I said under my breath. Without hesitation, I pushed off with left foot and made a quick, low sprint to the little sleeping roselia. Before they could wake up and escape, I opened my arms and scoope the little grass pokemon up, making sure the spikes on their head wouldn t jab me. As I exited the clearing, I left the clearing as fast as I could, making sure that no one saw me, not even the little roselia from earlier. Once I made good distance from the scene of the crime, I slowed down to make a quick head count. Of the 7, I caught 4, a pretty nice catch. now, we go have some fun , I devilishly spoke out with a slow, sultry tone. The 4 roselia, still tired, but shocked, had no idea what to think of this as we headed off to who-knows-where.

I found my way to a small river. There, some large, flat rocks, no higher than my hip, piled around in one area. I pull out some zip-ties I stored in my pocket and tied up all 4 of the little grass pokemon. As I set 3 of the little roselia on a rock, I gave them all a deadly gaze, to keep them intimidated. It seemed to work, they just sat and stared at me, awaiting my next move. I looked back to the roselia in my hands. She was scared, deathly scared; shivering in fear, cringing in anticipation. I payed her fear no mind as I made haste; I undid my pants with one hand and let them drop to the ground. I kicked off my shoes and the pants around my ankles and looked back at the little grass pokemon before me. She shut her eyes and turned away from me, her body still shuddering in fear. I sat down and propped her up on her back with one hand took one of my fingers and ran it up and down Roselia s cute little slit before pushing it inside her. I made sure to be gentle, pushing my finger in slowly. She clamped down on my finger as I continued to push myself deeper inside her. She began to drip sweet, floral scented juices. She was still clearly scared, but she was blushing as bright as the rose in her right hand. I took a second finger and did the same, opening her tight little crevice up more and more. The warm contours of her insides closed in on my fingers. Her whimpers and moans were quiet, but easily noticeable. I quickly became aroused by the treatment I was giving her.

Without warning, I slipped my fingers out of her and grabbed my member to get ready. I pressed the tip up at her entrance and slowly slid myself in. The little roselia cried out in pain, my size being just too much for a tiny pokemon like her. It even hurt me, her insides squeezed down uncomfortably hard, and I could only fit in about halfway into her. Streams of clear and red juices ran down my me like ribbons. A sudden rush of devilish pride ran through me. I just realised: I just took this little roselia s virginity. I tried to force myself in further, just to open her up a bit more, but it just put her in more pain, making her scream and cry out even louder, blood and plant juices continued to run down my cock. The other 3 watching me cowered in fright, hoping they wouldn t suffer through the same thing. Fearing the arrival of someone else in the forest coming to her rescue, I covered her mouth to make her quiet down, then looked around to see if anyone was around; the coast was still clear for now, so I looked down and return to what I was doing . I slowly slid my cock out a bit, then quickly forced It in deeper a few times. It seemed to work, she was opening up little by little, freeing me up enough to enjoy the feel of her soft, warm hole. I began to pick up speed, pumping myself into her more and more. The little roselia continued her moaning, screaming and crying, but her voice was almost doubled in volume, even though my hand was still over her mouth, she was still making exceptional amounts of noise. I sped myself up, hastening myself to finish, but in an instant, Roselia curled up and began squirting sweet, floral-scented juices everywhere, then passed out. I tried to continue, but it wasn t the same, she was limp, weak, loose. It was a shame, I was really enjoying it, too.

I turned over to the 3 roselia left on the big, flat boulder. I set my gaze exclusively on the one in the middle. She could tell I was singling her out, and started to panic. I stood to my feet and brushed myself off, then proceeded over to her. The little roselia wasn t going to give into anything easily. I held her chin and moved her close to my cock, still dripping in her friends juices. She still didn t want to, she turned her head away from me, almost in disgust. I pulled her back again and lifted her chin up so she stared straight into my enticingly empty gaze once again. I quietly told the little roselia, I know you re wondering how your friend tastes... go ahead... and with that, she reluctantly moved closer to me. She slowly opens her mouth and wraps it around me, the girth of my penis, once again, a bit large for her. She bobbed her head back and forth, again, taking about half of my size in her mouth. she licked up almost every last bit of her friends blood and juices from my cock. She didn t seem all to comfortable, but she was still taking me in as much as she could. I decided to speed things up, though. I grabbed her by the spikes on her head and rammed my hips forward. In no time, the entire length of my cock slid down her throat. The roselia s eyes widened up, her pupils shrunk, she was caught well off guard. The 2 pokemon next to her, cowered in fear, also hoping they wouldn t have to go through that. I Pulled out to let the little roselia breathe, she ended up coughing and gasping for air. I took my manhood and forced myself back down her throat, the warmth and tension on my cock felt amasing. I couldn t help but lean back and moan from ecstasy. A hot, frenetic feeling flew through my body as I sped up my pace in a frenzy. Roselia couldn t take it anymore, she was starting to choke. I gave it one last thrust down her throat until I finally reached my peak. I lost my mind and screamed out as I shot my seed down her mouth. Murkrow cawed as they flew away, startled from my explosive orgasm. I pulled back out and left the roselia alone. She fell on the ground, couging and gasping for air. Winded and drained, I sit back on a rock facing the remaining two, still shaking from what they just saw.

I regained my composure after a short while, and the 2 roselia are still sitting together, staring directly at me, their gaze never leaving mine. I wasn t turned on at this point, so I cut the two a deal. you don t want me to come over there and do what I did to your other friends, huh? I asked them. The little grass pokemon quickly shook their heads in agreement with me, hoping to get off easy. I slowly stood up, my eyes never faltering from the scared little pokemon. I turned away for a second to pick up my pants and take out a pair of scissors in the back pocket. When I looked back up, as I expected, they were still watching me. I inched closer to the two little ones, who were slowly trying to back up from me. I reached out and grabbed one of the two on the shoulder and turned them around, so I could free their arms, then did the same with their legs. I cut the tie off of the legs on the other roselia, then backed up and sat down on a rock. make each other cum, then, I quickly commanded them. It took a while for them to understand what I was telling them, but once they understood me, their eyes grew in shock. I new the idea finally seeded in their minds, but they were still scared to do anything. The two little grass pokemon inched loser to each other. Their faces moved closer ever so slowly, their breath becoming quick, hot and shallow. They both held each other s hands and leaned in to kiss each other. They instantly begin moaning and panting while kissing. Their libido clearly began rising. The little grass pokemon began squirming around from pleasure. One finally gives in to temptation and pulls away gasping and panting in pleasure. A single string of saliva ran between both of their mouths.

The other roselia leans in once more and gives her partner a peck on the lips, then starts kissing her way down her partner s body, but stops and smiles evilly. Thoughts of sexual dominance filling her mind. Her partner quietly lays back, ready for anything she s willing to do, which pleases the little roselia. Vines soon begin to slither out from behind the little roselia. A sinister look comes across her face as she strategically wraps vine after vine around her arms, legs, and the rest of her torso, to lift her up. My eyes, astounded by the sight of such corruption, couldn t decide between staying glued on the sinister roselia, clearly taking after me, or the one about to get more than she bargained for I was easily brought back up to vigor, as I started pleasuring myself at the sight of the events unfolding. The sinister roselia began to touch and play with her partner s virgin cunt. She began sighing as it quickly beca,e moist. Roselia let her vines roam over her partner s pussy-lips, slowly teasing her, diving deeper into her folds to arouse and expose her clit. Roselia stroked and teased around the sensitive little pleasure bud, letting her vines plumb the depths below. Her partner writhed in extacy, aching for the roselia rapist s attention and she obliges it, dipping her tentacle-like vines into her partner s moist honeypot, and jilling her vigorously. Roselia s partner s sex quivers as the pleasure overwhelms her, robbing her of muscle control. The helpless little roselia s passage rippling and contracting around the sinister roselia s tendrils. As orgasm after orgasm thunders through her body, the helpless roselia couldn t help but feel pressure in her hands, as streams of sweet, milky nectar dripped out her roses. The impish little roselia slowly pulled her tendril out of her captive s slit and took a long look at it. The juices flowing over it quickly made her mouth water, and she quickly put her vine in her mouth, savoring the taste of her first victim. Her eyes suddenly grew as the feeling of dominance flowed through her body. She began to glow white as she grew substantially in height, her form shifting as well. She became a roserade.

I couldn t take anymore as I rose to my feet and quickly walked closer to the helpless little grass pokemon, my equipment ready to do it s job. The roserade smiled at me, then turned the little roselia to me, letting me have a go. I quickly grabbed my cock and pulled the helpless roselia closer to it. Sweet nectar from her last orgasm ran down her cunt and onto me. I made a forceful plunge into the little grass pokemon and wasted no time as I began ramming myself into the helpless little roselia. Her screams fueled my primal urge to give it my all, as I forced myself in her faster and harder, I felt the heat of pleasure rise up in my pelvis. I felt like I was going to explode, but I didn t want to end then and there, so I pulled myself out and stopped for a second, turning away and hunching over to quickly catch my breath. Suddenly, a devious Idea came to mind. As I turned back to the two, I signaled to Roserade to turn her captive over so I could get a better look. The idea came into fruition. I spread her legs and ass apart to reveal her tiny little virgin pucker. My mind soon went blank from the irrational urge to finish in her ass. All that I could slowly say as I lowered her down again was gooood... , I licked my lips as my mouth watered, and I attempted to keep my mind straight. I slowly moved the little grass pokemon s ass closer to my throbbing manhood, dripping with her own juces. I moved in closer still, pressing up against her forbidden hole, then made my advance as I slowly and forcefully pushed my way in. The roselia screamed and cried, her heart, broken in utter betrayal. I payed the chanting of her name no mind, as I continues to push in further and further. I went in smoothly, as I tested how the inside of her ass felt with just the head. Her insides clamped down just right, heat emanated from all around. I made my way in as far as possible, the warmth from the depths of her body intensifying. I slowly slipped my way out, beginning to ram back into her slowly, but smoothly. I picked up speed and force, filling her insides up more and more. Roserade looked at the roselia devilishly, her tears fell from her face, as she watched her world and everything she stood for turn on her. I sped up, grunting and moaning like I ve never done before. That all-too-familiar rising heat sensation gathered in my body once more. I strained my limits as I did my best to continue pumping my cock into her faster and faster. As good as the intense, unearthly pleasuse felt, all good things must to come to a climax. I exploded and shouted as I pollinated the little roselia s ass with my fiery-hot seed. I pulled myself out of her ass, now dripping with my cum, and fell to the ground as I too passed out from an earth-shattering orgasm.

When I came to once more, The 3 roselia had already ran away. Roserade, however, stayed behind, and surprisingly, watched me sleep. As I brought up enough strength to sit up, I looked around and found all my clothes, and the stuff I brought along neatly in a pile on a low, flat slate rock. Did you do that for me? I asked her as I grabbed my boxers. She happily nodded and continued to watch me as I started getting dressed again. Once I felt totally revitalized, I looked over at the roserade, now by my side. Lavoie, Your name is Lavoie, I told her, as she nodded and leaned in to hug me. I didn t think she would take to me so quickly, let alone at all. As I headed off to find my way back home, Lavoie trailed close behind me. I felt a warm feeling knowing someone cared about me the way she did. I never felt that way about anyone before. as we continued retracing our steps back to the road, We came across the same clearing as before. There was a female Tropius and the 3 roselia that escaped the last time. It looks like the tropius was being used as protection; not if we can help it. We inched closer to the edge of the high grass, hiding behind a tree and peeking to check in on our first prey. you think we should go at it? I asked Lavoie, with an impish grin. Lavoie replied, Roserade roserade... and looked straight at me, her eyes reverting to that primal look just like before. We both nodded and cornered around the tree in opposite directions. As we ran full speed toward the pokemon before us, we took one last look at each other. We both knew the hunt was on once again. 


End file.
